The Honest Truth
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: There are always strings attached. Always. Dolph/AJ


**Disclaimer: The characters and people in this story do not belong to me. The characters belong to WWE, and the real people own themselves. This is a rated M story, and it's rated M for a reason. If you're too young to be reading this, I'm giving you fair warning that everything you read is on your own head, so if you get caught reading smut, it isn't my fault, it's yours.**

* * *

A/N: I need to stop making new stories for these two, but oh well, here's another one. It's different from the others in that this is going to be a smutty story, which, eh, I'm not great at, but I gave it a try, so here it is. Anyways, all you need to know is I treat this as a real life fic, but I'm just going to use their ring names because it's easier. Other than that, you're good to go.

So I hope you enjoy, and please review and let me know if I should continue, especially since smut isn't my usual thing. If you want to be brutal, I'm an adult, go right ahead. :)

* * *

Ironically, they didn't start fucking each other until _after_ their onscreen breakup.

It wasn't even like they meant to start sleeping together. Okay, so it wasn't a situation where they both suddenly got naked and he just fell on top of her and happened to start having sex with her. But it also wasn't like they discussed it beforehand, decided, hey, now's a great time to start having sex whenever possible. It just sort of…happened.

Then it happened again.

And again.

And once more in his rental car.

And that one time _on top_ of his rental car.

Then that other time in the elevator at their hotel (it _may_ have gotten a bit delayed when someone pushed the stop button).

There was also once in the ocean in South Africa.

And a quickie in the bathroom on their mini-safari, also in South Africa (they probably would have done it on top of a mountain in South Africa if Kaitlyn hadn't been there).

So maybe it wasn't just…happening. Maybe it was just nature, the nature of the beast. They were both attractive people, and neither one was attached to anyone else, and they'd been friends during their entire onscreen relationship, and when you've shared tongue with someone, sex is natural progression, right…_right_? Okay, so maybe not, but after they fought so hard to keep their storyline going, they just kind of…kept their storyline going.

At least, that's how he justified the fact that he currently had her pressed against the wall of some empty room in the middle of the arena. He could literally hear the crowd roaring over the show, but he didn't care. His night was over, so was hers, and theoretically, they should be showering, packing up for the night, dragging their things out to their respective cars, and heading to their own hotel rooms, only for her to sneak to his or him to sneak to hers so they could repeat the same act they'd repeated for about a month now.

But he saw her in the hallway as he limped his way through the hallway after his match (read: beat down) with the Shield, still crumpled up from her tag match with Layla against Cameron and Naomi, and with her hair disheveled like it was, and her tiny jean shorts rising up and plastered against her like they were painted on (and he knew she wore thongs while wrestling because of how constricting those damn shorts were). When she was like that, there was something inside him that was so feral that he wanted to rush at her and press himself against her to show her how hard she got him.

Instead, he grabbed her hand as she walked past, tugging on it lightly. She looked around, wondering what he could possibly want with people milling about. She reluctantly followed him until they were in a part of the arena where there were mostly offices of people who worked there on a daily basis. Dolph pulled her into a room, a random room and closed and locked the door behind him. She turned on the lights, getting ready to ask him what was wrong, when he grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her flush against him, bending his head to capture her mouth.

"You look so fucking hot right now," he whispered against her lips. He moved his lips to her jaw, peppering it with kisses before he reached her ear, giving the lobe a little tug, "You were walking down the hallway, and I just had to kiss you."

"Dolph," she said in a flirty tone, trying her best to remain composed, but his hands were exploring her body right now, slinking their way into the back of her shorts and cupping her ass, pulling her tighter against him. She could feel him starting to get hard, his dick pressing against her abdomen, and God help her, she was getting wet just thinking about how well he filled her. "We've never done it at work."

"Why is that?" he asked huskily. "You'd think we'd fuck in every arena we go to, wouldn't that be fun, just fucking while everyone is working around us, trying to keep quiet."

"I think we mastered quiet that one time at the mall."

Oh yeah, there was that one time in the dressing room at Macy's (neither one actually shopped at Macy's, it was just the nearest store with dressing rooms).

He laughed and started nipping at her neck. "So why aren't we fucking here then?"

"The chances of getting caught are higher," she said, but her hands were finding their way into the waistband of his trunks. It certainly did make it easier when he was wearing these tiny little, shiny, black trunks. They always made his ass look fantastic and oh so squeezable. There wasn't even much between them right now. They were both in their wrestling gear, and there was something so sexy about that, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He also had that musky smell of cologne and sweat from his match, and even when they were together onscreen, she found it intoxicating.

"I locked the door, we're in a different part of the arena, nobody is even going to miss us," his hand snuck around to the front, and he cupped her for a second before his middle finger moved up and down the front of her thong. "This outfit always drives me crazy."

"Does it?" she teased. "Why?"

"Because it's tight as fuck," he told her, starting to lower himself so he was kneeling in front of her shorts. "They should be illegal, you know that. When you're getting rolled up and they just get tighter against that ass of yours. Do you even know how much that drives me wild? How much I just want to bury my face in your pussy and eat you out?"

AJ gave him that sweet innocent look, like she had no idea the effect she had on him. "It's not like I'm doing it on purpose, Dolph."

"You might as well," he told her, taking off her belt. "Why do you even wear a belt? I can't work with belts."

"You don't mean that," she told him, "I mean, you worked really well with a belt last night after SummerSlam."

Oh yeah, there was the time after SummerSlam where AJ held true to her promise to whip Dolph's butt after the match.

"I'm lucky I could sit today," he winked up at her as he unbuttoned the top button of her pants, leaning forward to kiss right underneath her belly button. He unbuttoned the second button and kissed the little bit of skin it exposed then he unzipped her zipper, pulling down her jean shorts with a little bit of effort considering how tight they really were. "Is it wrong to be jealous of shorts?"

"Only if I get to be jealous of those trunks of yours?" she said, as he leaned forward to kiss her right in the sweet spot. She groaned softly. "You are such a tease, Mr. Ziggler."

"Oh, really, if we're talking about teases, what about that time when we went out to dinner a couple weeks ago…"

There was one time where AJ kept her foot in his crotch the entire time they were eating and she sucked him off while he drove back to the hotel. Funnily enough, they didn't have sex that night, they were both so tired from the live event and ended up falling asleep naked on top of the bed, limbs tangled up and her head on his thigh and his hand on her breast.

"Hey, I finished you off, give me a little credit," AJ said as Dolph hooked his thumbs into the sides of her thong.

"Why don't you wear these all the time?"

"Because then you'd never get anything done," she told him and he nodded because it was true. Just knowing she was wearing a mere scrap of fabric hiding her most private parts from the world, it did things to him, gave him very bad thoughts. He pulled them down, leaving her in just her t-shirt. She stepped out of her underwear and he was about to taste her, when she felt her small hand on the back of his head. He loved when she took charge.

That was part of the appeal of sleeping with her, she had no problem being the aggressor sometimes, and he loved it when a woman took charge. He wasn't the type of guy who thought he should be the one to constantly direct sex with a woman, doing the things that need to be done, always being on top, always choosing a position or a place. And AJ liked taking charge, and he liked that about her, and it wasn't unexpected because he knew her well enough to know she did like to be in charge a lot of the time, but he was exceptionally happy that extended to sex.

"We don't have time for that right now," she told him, grabbing a fistful of his hair and starting to pull him up. "E and Kaitlyn will want to leave soon, and they'll look for me, and I don't know about you, but I don't want them to find us with you eating me out, kind of awkward."

He stood up fully and lifted her up against him so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. He could feel her snatch pressed up against him, and her readiness was apparent in the wetness spreading across his abdomen. He turned them around and pressed her against the wall. He started to kiss her neck again, pressing both his hands on either side of her head as she languidly wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers caressing the nape of his neck.

He could still hear the crowd sounding like they were chanting something, and the walls of the arena felt alive and vibrant around them, pulsating, and the energy was flowing through them. AJ quickly lifted off her shirt and threw it to the ground as Dolph immediately went for her breasts, licking across the top of them then reaching down to take one of her bra straps off her shoulder, pressing his hand in between her skin and the bra's cup, palming her breast in his hand as he kissed her deeply.

She snuck her tongue into his mouth, and he remembered the first time they kissed. It was sloppy and messy, and they couldn't quite mesh their mouths together well, but it was also in front of thousands of people and millions at home, and he didn't know what to expect from a kiss from her. Their kisses now were like molten lava, slowly taking over their senses, obliterating the world around them. It was like every onscreen kiss was simply practice for this.

"You're never going to get inside me with these on," she arched herself against his trunks. They felt slick against her bare skin, the material so smooth. She ground herself against him one more time, relishing in the feel of it. He was already ready for her, and he was probably feeling the strain in those trunks and the trunks he wore underneath. He let her down so he could pull his trunks down just enough to pull himself out, but she was right, and there was no time, and they were the masters of quickies at this point.

At one point, when Raw had been in Phoenix, and he'd invited her over, they had sex in his pool while waiting for his brother to come back with dinner. They heard his car pull up right as they were about to climax, and it was the fastest either one of them had swum to their floating bathing suits.

Then she was back against the wall, and he was teasing at her entrance and she felt him sink into her as she breathed a sigh of relief at finally feeling filled. He kissed her, resting there, neither one of them moving, just letting the moment sink in. There was always something so intimate about that first press into her, the coming together of their bodies as sex and lust surrounded them. He pulled back slightly, and started to pound a rhythm into her. After being together so many times, it was easy to find as they each knew what the other loved.

Dolph loved to nuzzle her neck. He loved to bury his face against her neck, his lips brushing against it as he whispered how hot and tight she was. He knew she loved it when he teased her clit while he pounded into her, and his hand snaked down to press the bundle of nerves and make her have to bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. She could feel him smile against her skin, his lips gently pressing against her pulse point, feeling the quick beating of her heart as he started to go faster, urged by her frantic words of how close she was to climax. He loved the mewling sounds she would make when she came. She fit so perfectly against his body, and he could feel himself getting close, the danger of them getting caught at any minute making them both far more excited than they usually were.

They liked to be a little bit risky when they could be. They were wrestlers, they risked their bodies every time they stepped into the ring, and you had to be some kind of adrenaline junkie to be a success at what you did. This was just an extension of that, a really sexy, really hot extension of it, and their adrenaline was pumping as fast as his cock was into her. Her body jerked up with every thrust, and her nails were digging into his back, leaving moon-shaped marks that would last for a while against his skin.

"You're so good, you're so good," she told him, throwing her head back against the wall, not caring that it slightly hurt because everything from the waist down felt so damn good that she could deal with a little pain from the neck up.

"Mmm," he mumbled, still nuzzled against her neck, his tongue darting out to press against her pulse now, as if he needed to feel her heart beating so fast just because of him.

Finally, neither one could hold off any longer, and Dolph's head moved up so he could kiss her, effectively silencing her so as not to alert anyone to their presence. They stilled for a long moment, both trying to catch their breaths as their bodies came back to rest. His face went back to nuzzling her neck, and she rubbed her hands up and down his back.

"We need showers," she told him, and he laughed.

"Together?"

"Oh yeah, because that'd work," she teased.

"One day, we're taking a shower together, that's something we haven't done."

"I'd like to see how that works."

"Do you think you'll come to my room tonight?"

"I don't know, we'll see," she said as she unwrapped her legs from around him and gently pulled away, letting him pull out of her. She could feel him oozing out from her, and she reached down to grab her t-shirt and slip it back on. She'd have to clean up soon or else she'd have their mixed fluids running down her leg. She put her thong and shorts back on as Dolph pulled up his trunks. She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you."

"Bye," he told her with a soft smile.

There was this one time where he couldn't define their relationship. They had sex and they were friends, and they hung out sometimes, but they weren't anything more. There was another time where they didn't talk about what they were doing, instead just doing it and accepting that whatever it wasn't didn't warrant a talk. Then there was that other time where they pretended like this wasn't some kind of fucked up situation where they shouldn't be fucking each other but couldn't stop.

That one time was right now.


End file.
